Ginias Sahalin
Some official sources give his name as Ginius Sahalim; however, the spelling used in the official English release, Ginias Sahalin, is what is used on this wiki. is the antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. A rear admiral serving in the Zeon forces in Southeast Asia, he is also a scientist and director of the Apsalus Project. He is the elder brother of Aina Sahalin. Personality & Character Ginias is a member of Zeon's aristocratic Sahalin family, along with his younger sister Aina. While he initially appears noble, his actions reveal him to be someone extremely ruthless, manipulative and who will pursue his goals at any cost. He serves as a foil to both Shiro Amada, the reluctant soldier; and Yuri Kellerne, who deeply values his men. The only people he cared about and confided in were his sister, Aina; and his trusted family friend, the Zeon ace, Captain Norris Packard. History At 12 years old, Sahalin was severely affected by cosmic radiation exposure and subsequently contracted a rare and incurable disease, requiring him to take medication to maintain his health. Severe progression of the disease was evident during the completion of the Apsalus III, manifesting as hemoptysis. When he was 15, the political influence of House Sahalin fell sharply for unexplained reasons. For reasons unknown, the Sahalin siblings' mother abandoned them, and further contributed to Ginias' distorted personality. Ginias' disease was then considered to be the cause of the downfall of house Sahalin. Ginias was one of Zeon's top R&D scientists deployed to the surface of the Earth towards the end of the One Year War. His contribution to the war effort upon his assignment to the Southeast Asian region was overseeing the "Apsalus Project." The project's stated goal was to develop a mobile armor that possessed a powerful beam weapon strong enough to rend the Earth Federation Forces' subterranean military headquarters at Jaburo, as an alternative means of attack after the failure of Operation British. Though the project was initially met with resistance from some high-ranking Zeon officials on Earth, it was greenlit by Degwin Zabi personally and support for the project (albeit grudgingly from some Zeon field commanders on Earth) came pouring in upon making planetfall. Ginias' sister, Aina, served as the test pilot for the Apsalus Project. With the defeat of the Zeon forces in Operation Odessa, support for the completion of the Apsalus Project was halted and diverted to the evacuation of Zeon forces into space. Unwilling to let the project go unfinished when it could turn the tide of the war in Zeon's favor, Ginias secretly made steps to ensure the Apsalus would be finished in time for the highly anticipated final stand against the Earth Federation Forces that were now amassing around the remaining Zeon mountain fortress in Asia. To this end, he secretly kills Zeon admiral Yuri Kellerne, who was supervising the evacuation of his men, by blowing up the cavern entrances to the base as well as killing the scientists working on the Apsalus project. Ginias forcibly starts the Apsalus III against the Federation forces with Aina at the controls. However, Aina refuses to go along with his plans, and joins with Shiro to take down the Apsalus, killing Ginias in the process. Gallery Ginius1.gif|military uniform Ginius3.gif|civilian clothes File:Ginias-msg-card.jpg img_1216543_37797741_0.jpeg img_1216543_37797741_1.jpeg 08th-MS-Team-Ginias-loses-it.jpg|Ginias loses his sanity. 08th-MS-Team-Ginias-Pilot-Suit-Helmet-Close-up.jpg|Ginias piloting the Apsalus III. 08th-MS-Team-Ginias-last-moments.jpg|Ginias' final moments. Ginias Sahalin Lineart and Early designs.png|Ginias Sahalin Lineart and Early designs Notes & Trivia *Ginias Sahalin shares both his Japanese and English voice actors with Count Cruhteo, a character from the real robot anime ALDNOAH.ZERO. References External links *Ginias Sahalin from the official 08MS-Team.net ja:ギニアス・サハリン Category:Deceased